1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel deodorant toilet soap or detergent composition.
2. Background Information Including Description of Related Art
Perspiration produced directly by the sweat glands of the body are generally odorless or have an innocuous odor. However, unpleasant body odors are often caused by the breakdown of the components of such perspiration by bacteria to produce foul-smelling substances such as butyric acid. Thus, deodorant detergent compositions, e.g., soaps, have been developed containing any of various additives known to act as bactericides or bacteriostats in order to keep the bacteria population on the skin low and hence minimize the breakdown of the perspiration components. It has been found, however, that the most widely used of these additives have certain disadvantages. For example, hexachorophene which was extensively used as a deodorizing additive for several years, has been shown to have a degree of neurotoxicity causing the U.S. Food and Drug Administration to prohibit its use unless prescribed by a physician. Triclocarban (3,4,4'-trichlorocarbanilide), which is presently used in many deodorant soaps, has been found to be a skin irritant in some instances. Thus, any deodorant detergent composition which does not have these disadvantages would be highly desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,363, issued Nov. 8, 1966 to Bright, discloses germicidal soaps containing a combination of 3,4,5'-tribromsalicylanilide and 3,4,4'-trichlorocarbanilide (triclocarban) as germicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,308, issued Mar. 30, 1982 to Hooper et al., discloses a deodorant detergent composition comprising a detergent active compound, a deodorant perfume, and a deodorant other than a deodorant perfume, which may be a zinc "salt" such as zinc oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,029, issued May 6, 1986 to Brooks, discloses an intermediate product for use in producing a detergent bar, comprising a sodium salt of a fatty alcohol sulfuric acid or ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfuric acid and sodium bicarbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,101, Issued Jun. 12, 1990 to Cilley et al., disclose liquid automatic dishwashing compositions containing an insoluble inorganic zinc "salt", e.g., zinc oxide, useful for inhibition of glassware corrosion, and a buffering agent which may be sodium bicarbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,870, issued Mar. 19, 1991 to Shimizu, discloses a process for converting waste cooking oil to a soap or detergent by cooking the oil with a substance comprising an alkali metal carbonate such as sodium bicarbonate and a component having deodorization capabilities such as zinc oxide.
Application Ser. No. 08/342,304, filed Nov. 18, 1994, now abandoned, discloses a method for preparing a water-insoluble salt comprising a sodium zinc carbonate hydrate formed by reacting zinc oxide with sodium bicarbonate. The entire disclosure relating to the nature of the salt and its method of preparation is incorporated herein by reference.
Application Ser. No. 08/341,750, filed Nov. 18, 1994, now abandoned, discloses dentifrices containing a sodium zinc carbonate hydrate salt formed by reacting zinc oxide with sodium bicarbonate. The entire disclosure relating to the nature of the salt and its method of preparation is incorporated herein by reference.